Half Hearted Scars
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Dog demons are to bite the neck of their mate and leave scars but Inu does not leave scars. Sesshoumaru saves Kagome and has means to mark her his own **CHAP5**SESS/KAG
1. Return of Sesshoumaru

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Suicidal stuff and fluffiness and (DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN) Kikyou... O.O  
  
Disclaimer: e.e Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, that was one super-angsty fanfiction I had written there, ne? ^^;;; Well I love my Fluffy-sama, and I just couldn't leave him dead and Kagome-less like that, so I just had to finish it with a nice, happy ending. :) Beware Inuyasha/Kagome fans, this will end up Sesshoumaru/Kagome!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's about time. I did not like the way you had that planned, wench.  
  
Shi-chan: Hey, at least you weren't OOC or anything! Hopefully you'll end up just as good in this one. :)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Baka.  
  
***NOTE*** THIS FANFICTION IS THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FANFIC, "HEART WHICH LIES LATENT"!!! PLEASE READ THAT OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING OF WHICH IS TAKING PLACE IN THIS ONE!! THANKIES MUCH!  
  
Oh yeah, and please leave me nice reviews on both :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The miko could sense his presence fully around her. How it was possible was unbeknownst to her, but there was no mistake. No one had an aura quite like the inu youkai lord, so she was positive he was watching her. She could suddenly feel his breath on her neck, and she wasn't sure how she should react. His arms were tightened around her waist in a rather protective manner. Screaming would surely get her killed, whilst reciprocating his romantic gestures, the small butterfly kisses that has caressed her neck, would be wrong, as she had already a lover.  
  
"How... did you come back to life?" She asked him rather shakily, as he had committed suicide only about two months ago.  
  
"I had to see you again, no matter what. I care not if you wish to be with the hanyou, but know that whilst in the afterlife, I couldn't stand it. I could not bear living without your scent, seeing your sweet face, caressing your delicate skin, and hearing your lovely voice. My need to be in your presence once again returned my soul to my corpse, and revitalized it," He explained laying a single kiss on her cheek.  
  
She nodded and broke free of his grasp. "I see. That's quite touching, and flattering to an extent, but it's too much. Smelling me, seeing me, and listening to me, perhaps. But touching me and spending time with me... It's practically forbidden. Inuyasha would never allow such acts to be carried out," she explained to him, her eyebrows knit in confusion.  
  
The Lord Prince of the Western Lands scuffed the dirt with his feet and inhaled as dust flew up everywhere. "I am well aware of that." He reassured her, swallowing and staring into her cinnamon coloured orbs for eyes. She sighed at the gentle look on his face. Seeing the great Lord Sesshoumaru plead was surely a privilege that only she had been permitted. His golden eyes shone in the moonlight, obvious pain and need in them. He really, truly loved her more than anything. So much for 'the heart which lies latent'.  
  
"I'm very sorry," The reincarnate of Kikyou murmured before dashing off for Kaede's village. She wanted to love Sesshoumaru, knowing his loneliness needed easing, and that she was the only one he'd ever let close enough to do it, but she already had Inuyasha. It was worsened by the fact that they were half-brothers, and hated each other enough already. At least Inuyasha knew not of the love his elder brother had for her. It was infuriate him deeply, and he'd surely attempt to murder the prince.  
  
The Lord Prince was left to stand alone next to the river of Inuyasha's forest. His features illuminated beautifully in the moonlight, and he could easily be mistaken for a woman with the way he shone. He resembled very much a prestigious goddess. The youkai exhaled sadly, brushing his silver hair from his face. "Dear enchantress, what spell did you put on me to make me perform such acts of idiocy before only you?" He whispered wonderingly, soon after making his leave.  
  
He's recognize the smell of the elder inu youkai which was his half- brother anywhere, as well as he'd know Kagome's scent. When he felt Kagome approaching he could practically feel Sesshoumaru emanating off of her. "Welcome back, Kagome." The hanyou said simply, his eyes closed and arms crossed as she walked up to him. "Kon'nichi wa Inuyasha-chan!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. She was very joyous to see her half-bred koibito once again. Inuyasha cringed, as he fully smelled Sesshoumaru, henceforth him subconsciously backing away from the miko.  
  
"Inuyasha-chan? Daijobu?" Kagome asked, obvious hurt in her voice. The half-human growled in response and demanded, "You're covered in the smell of my brother. Why is that? I saw his corpse, lying dead in the clearing." The futuristic girl sighed and looked toward the ground. "He was dead, but he's returned. Don't worry, he's got no intentions to hurt you in any way, and I just met up with him not long ago by the river," she informed the hanyou, averting her eyes back up to his own shining ones. Inuyasha nodded slightly and took her hand, declaring that they needed to get some rest.  
  
The next morning Kagome set out for a nearby hot spring with Sango to bathe. "This is going to be nice, ne, Sango-chan? We've both been busy lately and haven't got to do this in such a long while..." The raven-haired girl cried, stretching happily. Sango nodded as the miko handed her a new bathing suit to wear during their cleansing.  
  
The two girls finished changing and had just settled in the cool water when Kikyou's reincarnate sensed that aura again. She quickly turned around, only to find the lord youkai standing right behind her in the dirt. His face was ever expressionless, but his eyes told it all. They were filled with worry and concern, most of which was directed at the priestess. The youkai slayer's eyes grew wide and she was about to scream for Inuyasha and Miroku when Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth to silence her. "Shh, Sango-chan, Sesshoumaru-kun won't hurt you," she reassured her. Sango had fear written across her face, and visual distrust, but did as Kagome bade.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome asked, her voice low so she could concentrate her priestess' powers into hiding the ki and scent of Inuyasha's elder brother. The full demon sighed and informed her, "Well, wench, you've done a horrid job at concealing the letter left for you giving the reasons of my death. I did trust you'd let not the half- breed see it, but I suppose it fell out of your bag whilst you were retrieving something else from it. My little brother has found it and is on his way here to find out what it exactly it means."  
  
Kagome ran out of the sauna and to Sesshoumaru, demanding: "Please tell me you're joking around, Sesshoumaru-kun! He can't have found that letter..." Her eyes were scared and she stared to the ground, obviously upset with the events, which had happened while she and Sango had made their trip to the hot spring.  
  
The exterminator looked with curiosity and fear as she attempted to get the gist of what was going on. It was all quite confusing, and she really had no idea what to come of with anything.  
  
The teenager was trembling, and her chest was heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. Everything was going to end up in a total mess, and Inuyasha would automatically assume she was having an affair or something of the sort. "Tell the hanyou that everything that happened was caused by me, and 'tis entirely my fault," The Lord of the West suggested to the raven-haired child before him, taking her hands in his.  
  
He could feel her shaking quite violently in his touch. She seemed so out of it at the moment. She was like nothing more than a small, lost child who was about to be severely punished for a crime of which she was wrongfully accused. She was terrified, and her features were bunched together like that of a crying baby. She was temporarily pitiful, and all of her rash bravery vanished from her body for the brief time in which she stayed in that position.  
  
The priestess suddenly shook her head and began to push Sesshoumaru out into the clearing. "You are not fully to blame, so I will not place you as so. Inuyasha will, of course, be angry, and I don't want the two of you to fight, as you are a good friend now. Just leave and I'll make sure all ends up okay."  
  
As the Lord of the Western Lands made his exit, Kagome turned back around to Sango and exhaled in a depressed manner. She then locked eyes with her friend only to find an icy stare. "You're going to explain everything that just happened to me right now, are you not?" Kikyou's reincarnate's head drooped and she slid back into the water, merely whispering the ordeal with Sesshoumaru... down to every last detail. Her words were indistinct so it took a while for Sango to analyze all that she had said, but once she had, she was nothing short of shocked. She brought her hand to her mouth and allowed a small gasp to escape.  
  
"That's exactly what I did," came Inuyasha's voice from the bank. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she realized that Inuyasha had heard it all, and was now fully aware of all the truths of the situation. His face displayed a look that was a cross between pain and disbelief, so the futuristic girl ran out of the water and stood face to face with the hanyou. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-chan..." She murmured, nearly inaudible, "Please don't take anything out on Sesshoumaru-kun, but blame me if you wish. He is my friend, and my wish is not to see a battle between either of you." The half-human took the raven-haired teenager's hands in his own and with a stern, cold glare, told her, "I'll not blame any of it on you, as Sesshoumaru is mostly in fault. I will, however, uphold your wishes, as a result of you're being my mate, and not fight with my big brother."--He paused for a moment and swallowed, then continued--"Just let him know that you are mine and you always will be, since you tend to see him so very often. I want him not to take the one girl whose not been taken from me by some stupid hanyou or youkai."  
  
The last sentences spoken from Inuyasha after his pause for breath hit Kagome hard. Her eyes grew wide and she yanked her hands from the half- breed's grasp. "Don't speak of me as though I'm just some prized possession of yours!" She choked out, her eyebrows knit with anger. The hanyou growled lowly and shot back, "I belong to you, as you belong to me! We are mated, are we not?!" The priestess backed up a bit, and fell backwards. "Being mated DOES NOT make us possessions to one another! We are living beings, not inanimate objects," she screamed in protest, clearly infuriated to say the least. She then lifted up her hair, revealing the flawless right side of her neck and yelled, "Besides, if we were mated, your bite marks on my neck were to be strong enough that they left scars, are not they? Yours seemed to have faded quite quickly so it's obvious they were half-hearted."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the scene from atop a tree, maintaining his ki level so that he'd not be noticed from his perch. It was rather amusing to watch for him, seeing the hanyou dig his grave and bury himself in it as far as his relationship with Kagome went. He knew that it was a tradition for inu youkai to bite the neck of the one they wished to be mated with, with their fangs. If the bite was severe enough that it would leave two scars in the fangs' shape, then they were eternally bound to one another. In this case, the bind seemed to have broken.  
  
Sango watched with terror in her eyes as Inuyasha cried out, "I'll make those scars permanent, then!" and leapt onto Kagome. This action caused the elder youkai to be sent into a panic as well. The hanyou was of course stronger than the girl, and was going to harm her if not crush her! The prince jumped down from his perch of contentment and threw his younger brother off of Kikyou's reincarnate.  
  
"Was your goal to suffocate, crush, and kill her, little brother? Are you such a fool to think that she'd want to be mates with you after doing something so idiotic," Sesshoumaru interrogated the half-human whilst he helped the black-haired child up off the ground. He pulled her body close to his and surveyed her to see that she had no wounds. "You're lucky, hanyou," he hissed, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wowness, isn't that kakkoii??? *_* Well, as most can see from the direction this is heading in, it will of course end up with Kagome going off to be with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Audience: *unenthusiastically* Yay.  
  
Shi-chan: . Heeeeyyyy... (Thinks: I bet they're not paying attention, and they're just saying "yay"!!!) I'm gonna kill Sesshoumaru!  
  
Audience: *unenthusiastically* Yay.  
  
Shi-chan: -_-;;; I'm gonna chop all your heads off!  
  
Audience: *unenthusiastically* Yay.  
  
Shi-chan: O_o;;  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Claiming

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Blood, minor angst, fluffiness, the biting of Kagome (O_o), and stuffs like that  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi-sama does.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow. O_O That's what I've got to say. Wow. I never thought this fanfiction would be so popular, considering that the prequel for it got so little reviews. Well I wanna thank all of you who left me such nice reviews!! I totally didn't expect that, and much less to get so many within only a day of posting it... ^^ THANKIES!  
  
Oh yeah, after surveying the last chapter, I realized you guys were right. ^^;; It DID need to be PG-13. Sorry about that! Oh, and to answer someone's question, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone no further than kissing or Frenching. (I'm only 13 you guys!! You gotta remember that! LOL)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Shippou had arrived just in time hear Inuyasha scream, and then to see Sesshoumaru save Kagome from the hanyou's rather brutal attack on her. They quickly dashed over to Sango, who was wide-eyed and shocked at the shore of the hot spring. "What... what's going on here?" Miroku asked, the whole setup confusing him to no extent. Sango swallowed and gave him a brief summary, her mouth agape all the while. Shippou hopped onto the woman's lap in place of Kagome and watched the scene with large, teary eyes.  
  
"You... get away from Kagome, Sesshoumaru! She's my mate, and there's nothing you can do about it, so why don't you just go somewhere and die again?" Inuyasha yelled, holding his hand out for Kikyou's reincarnate to take.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow and clutched the girl more protectively against himself. "She is not your mate, little brother. Is not the tradition that if the scars do not remain then you and the one you are in love with are not meant to be? The scars are intended to last forever, and they bind your life with your mate's for eternally (Someone asked why Inuyasha's scars didn't last, well that explains it. It's not that he doesn't love her, it's that they're not meant to be together)."--He then stopped and lifted Kagome's hair so he could survey her neck--"I see not any scars, and I know it's not been very long since you and she have pledged yourself to one another."  
  
Kagome nestled her head against the Lord of the Western Lands' chest, breathing heavily from the previous events. She felt warm and secure in the arms of Inuyasha's elder brother, who had just saved her from possible injury or death by the person who supposedly loved her. Her closed eyes suddenly flew open as everything came into realization. Inuyasha would never hurt her, no matter what was going on, if he truly was in love with her, and the scars would have remained upon her neck. Maybe...  
  
The miko tugged lightly on the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's kimono, refraining him from the continuation of lecturing his half-brother. "Inuyasha and I are not meant to be by the tradition of your family, correct," she asked, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. The inu prince blinked and nodded wordlessly, thinking that he had already made such a point clear, and was not understanding what the girl was getting at.  
  
Kagome stared straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes and said, back in her normal voice, "Perhaps it is you after all to whom I am meant to be bound." The inu youkai returned the priestess' intense gaze for a moment, then leaned down and caressed the human's lips. "Perhaps," he whispered in her ear before moving his mouth down to her neck and inserting his fangs as gently as he could to where he believed he'd leave a scar. Kagome winced slightly, but allowed no sound to escape from her mouth. Sesshoumaru could feel her muscles tense under his touch and he prepared to remove his fangs from her neck.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed suddenly, jumping to his brother and grabbing his arms in an attempt to pull him away. Kagome cried out in pain as the prince's fangs tore through her flesh fiercely from the hanyou jerking him away. She fell to the ground, her hand covering her throat, which was now covered in crimson blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and he threw Inuyasha off of him so that he could rush to the futuristic girl. He lifted her into his arms and tore a bit from the sleeve of his kimono so that he could dab away some of the blood with it. "Your intent is to kill her, is it not?!" He demanded of his little brother, glaring daggers at him.  
  
The half-human growled and curled his fist into a ball. "It's your fangs that hurt her, you know!" He yelled back all the full youkai, swallowing in an attempt to control his anger. The Lord Prince smirked suddenly, still aiding Kagome, and informed his brother, "Well, dear brother, fate must think that Kagome and I are meant to be. It forced you to lash out at me like that, driving my fangs harder and deeper into her, which created a wound that will positively leave a scar. You just helped prove that I deserve to be with her more than you."  
  
The hanyou backed up, his golden eyes wide and in shock. He opened his mouth to protest, but after a quick glance at the priestess' neck, he could tell that there was no denying an eternal scar. "You set me up," he screamed, swallowing hard in fear that he might shed tears. Sesshoumaru remained expressionless as he stood up, Kagome in arms. "I did nothing of the sort, as I'd never stoop so low as to your level, hanyou. All I did was perform an attempt to become mates with the woman I love."  
  
Sango stared in horror at everything before her eyes. Inuyasha attacking Kagome, Sesshoumaru saving her, then biting her neck as a *romantic* gesture, then Inuyasha worsening the wound?! It was all too much for the exterminator to take, so she swooned a moment, then fell backwards onto Miroku.  
  
The monk quickly pulled the youkai slayer into a sitting position, and grabbed Shippou as well, attempting to stand up with them. "Monk, take them back to the village. This is a dispute my big brother and I must settle on our own," came Inuyasha's voice in a low, agitated growl. The pervert sighed and did as his friend bade, running off with the kitsune youkai and Sango toward Kaede's village.  
  
"Well then, dear brother, what are you going to do? The marks of my territory have been made onto Kagome and it would be high treason and traitorous to dare take someone's mate, and especially that of a family member," The elder youkai informed his younger brother, still not a bit of emotion showing on his face, though inside he felt quite victorious.  
  
"You're not family to me!" The hanyou shot back at his half-brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he recalled the relationship the two had shared before Inuyasha was taken away with his human mother. She had always feared the full youkai because he was rude to her, but was never as such to his brother. She had taken him despite Sugimi's (their father) pleas, and it had upset both the brothers. Sesshoumaru was told by other youkai and such who despised Inuyasha for his wondrous power, set aside his being a hanyou, that the half-breed had been glad to leave. He had foolishly believed them. It was then he began hating humans, for taking away his only brother and for creating his brother whom he assumed hated him. That was what led the two to hate one another so fiercely.  
  
Before Inuyasha was taken, they were truly bonded together, and he could remember it all too vividly. The little half-human would climb onto the youkai's back and the two would run around the garden happily. Then, an elder youkai would attack them and Sesshoumaru would defeat them all too quickly with his amazing strength, and it always left Inuyasha in awe and admiration. He wanted to be just like his big brother.  
  
Not anymore, however. Their hate was as strong as perhaps the power of Naraku, Menomaru, Yura, and any other youkai out there. "We were obviously family at some point, and blood is thicker than all, is it not? Therefore, you are attempting to put high shame upon yourself, and demolishing your pride. Do you truly want that?" Sesshoumaru asked the younger hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated before replying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: OKIES SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFFHANGER, AND THE LITTLE INTERLUDE ABOUT INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU! I didn't want the fanfiction to seem like it was going to fast, and those were the only things I could come up with to fill some space, ya know? ^^;; Gomen nasai again!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Compromise

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, maybe some blood, stuff like that  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-CHAN OR HIS FRIENDS  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa! Lots of people seem to really like this fanfiction, thus... even more!! XD Yayness!! I love getting good feedback and reviews of my fics. I even got some good emails about it!! That's cool! :) I didn't expect that (even though I email people about their fanfictions all the time). LOL  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can't we please end all the excruciatingly evil fanfictions in which I am in?  
  
Shi-chan: XD Noperz!  
  
Sesshoumaru: e.e You're a sick, cruel, twisted wench.  
  
Shi-chan: Yay!  
  
Sesshoumaru: O_o;;  
  
Shi-chan: Don't you "O_o;;" me!!! You're happy when you're called sick, cruel, and twisted!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
***NOTE*** Okies someone said that Kagome accepted Inuyasha and her not being meant to be a little too quickly. This is my explanation: She just decided that if Inuyasha and her weren't meant to be, then perhaps it was Sesshoumaru after all who she was intended to be with. If that's so, then she'd OBVIOUSLY fall in love with him at some point, so why not go ahead with it now? :) There WAS indeed a reason for that. But don't worry... after this little scene, their relationship will have to develop. XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I... only if Kagome truly wants to be with you. If you'll promise you'll make her happy and that she'll not regret such a decision," Inuyasha said in a sad monotone, nearly inaudible.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well, little brother. If Kagome is unhappy with me, she'll be free to leave. And she can come to visit you if it pleases her to do so, I suppose." Hiigurashi, still clutching her neck in an attempt to clot the bleeding, gasped. The great Lord Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was going to give into the compromise suggested by Inuyasha? It seemed... so unlike him...  
  
The hanyou nodded and smiled, his eyes shining with the warning that he might shed tears. "Fine. I'll... see you later, Kagome. But remember... if you're not happy with Sesshoumaru... I'll always be willing to place high treason on my shoulders, and shred my dignity to bits just to have another chance with you."  
  
The girl's eyes were so incredibly wide it seemed as though there was not room enough for her mouth, nose, and such. First Sesshoumaru makes a pact with his brother, then Inuyasha gives in, and THEN he says he'd be willing to shred his dignity. That was one thing that the hanyou prized more than his very life. He'd really do such things for Kagome? He'd never said anything of the sort to her before. He'd rather have been pinned back on his tree with an Enchanted Arrow. 'What's that saying? You don't know what you've got until it's gone? Perhaps that's what happened in our case...' the girl from the future thought, swallowing heavily. The action put pressure on her injury, inflicting more damage. She cringed and fell limp in her mate's arms.  
  
Whilst the girl lied unmoving on the youkai's shoulder, she could just barely hear the voices of the two brothers. Neither one yelled, and they actually sounded... as though they loved each other... for the first time in forever. Unable to make out what they were saying, the priestess lost interest and began thinking to herself. For the two to suddenly be so comfortable, to an extent, with one another... there had to be so much more about their relationship she didn't know.  
  
When the though crossed her mind, it hit her that she knew very little about either one's past. Sugimi had Sesshoumaru, with another youkai obviously, then fell for Inuyasha's mortal mother, and he was born. Then his mother left with him because she was scared of something, and it must've caused a dispute between the brothers. That was all she could infer from the information she had about them. Could it truly be that they loved each other at some point? That Sesshoumaru had once been the object of Inuyasha's admiration, affection, and idolism? "That's so... sweet..." Kagome said out loud, suddenly falling unconscious.  
  
The hanyou and the youkai both glanced at the girl in confusion upon hearing what she murmured. They decided to disregard her words, however, and bade each other goodbye. "I love you, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as his elder brother made away with the second love of his life he'd lost.  
  
When the reincarnated miko next awoke, she was in a large castle in lands she had never been in before. Jaken suddenly opened the doors, causing the girl to panic. "WHERE AM I?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She demanded, her eyes wide. Jaken glared at Kagome and retorted, "I'm not going to hurt you wench! Sesshoumaru-sama has sent me here to tend to your wounds." The priestess calmed somewhat and lay back down so the toad youkai could clean her injury, which marked her mate of the inu youkai.  
  
As Jaken mended the fangs marks, he kept murmuring things about "human girls", "Sesshoumaru-sama's favor," and "lucky wenches." Kagome wasn't listening to him, however; she was wondering if Sesshoumaru would truly be the one she was to be happiest with. Her mate's loyal servant finally finished tending to the sore and left the room, allowing Kagome to roll into a more comfortable position to think.  
  
She wasn't quite sure if she believed the whole inu youkai tradition about mating. How could a bite determine fate? It didn't seem possible. The futuristic girl sighed and a smile played at her lips as she though ho very well it could indeed be true. 'I mean, I *did* get here through a well that connects this world to it hundreds of years further in time. Why wouldn't a little biting tradition work?' Kikyou's reincarnate then closed her eyes, preparing to drift asleep, as she was very exhausted.  
  
As she did so, she could barely hear graceful footsteps entering her room and taking a seat on the foot of her bed.  
  
A day later, Kagome awoke to a room full of sunshine, and Sesshoumaru sitting at the end of her bed. "Ohayo," he said gently. She blushed lightly in return, recalling all of the recent events and whispered, "Ohayo," in return. The prince then got up from her bed and moved to sit next to her. "Do you wish to live in this or one of my other castles here on?" He asked, his face being expressionless except for the soft look in his eyes that showed his affection for the mortal girl before him. She turned slightly pinker and looked to the bed. "Th-this is fine, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands nodded and cupped a clawed hand around his mate's chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. "Very well. Then there are some things you should know. For one, you'll have servants attending you and you'll not have to get things for yourself. In every room there are bells with strings in which you ring, and my servants shall get whatever you need. Also, in a day or so you shall be moved to a different room in which will be made for you. Lastly, there is another human here that you'll need to come meet."  
  
Kagome knit her eyebrows together in confusion and searched her mate's eyes to find an answer as to what he spoke of, but all emotion was lost from them by the time she began to look. It was his way of teasing her and saying she'd have to be patient. "Stay here, and I'll have someone bring you clothes to change into, and they'll then lead you downstairs for lunch. At lunch you shall meet the other mortal," was all he said before he left the room.  
  
After sitting on the bed, puzzled, for a few minutes, a little kitsune youkai only slightly bigger than Shippou rushed in Kagome's temporary room with something in her hands. "Ah, Kagome-sama! My name is Nadeshiko, and Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered me to be you personal assistant from thus forward," she informed the girl. The raven-haired child smiled and knelt down to Nadeshiko's height. "You remind me of someone I know," she whispered. The kitsune sniffed the girl a moment, and her eyes lit up. "You smell faintly of my cousin!"  
  
Kagome and Nadeshiko talked for a bit more, to find that the human was Shippou's 'adopted mother' and the cousin of the youkai servant. After chatting only a bit, the kitsune's eyes went wide and she hurriedly jumped behind Kagome, pulling off the top of her school uniform. "Daijobu, Nadeshiko-san?" The priestess asked, frowning at the sudden end of their conversation. The little youkai swallowed slightly and muttered, "I'm so sorry, Kagome-sama. I didn't mean to speak to you so disrespectfully. You are the Princess of the Western Lands and I spoke to you as though we were on the same level."  
  
The reincarnated miko giggled as the kitsune helped her into the beautiful kimono Sesshoumaru had sent her. "Don't worry about it! Call me Kagome-chan. We're friends now, and being talked to like I'm better than other people makes me nervous." Her servant finished tying the bow and questioned, her hazel eyes large, "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded and hugged Nadeshiko. "Of course!"  
  
After that was over, the two females ran all the way to the dining area in which Kagome was to meet the other human residing here. The two ran so fast, however, that they did not notice they were at the doors and dashed straight into them, causing the doors to fly open and the girls to fly right through them. Kagome laughed as she helped Nadeshiko up. "Well that was fun," she said, chuckling to herself. The kitsune smiled in reply and ran out of the room, knowing Sesshoumaru wanted to be alone with the two humans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well people were complaining that they wanted Shippou to come live with Kagome, so I added in Nadeshiko! Since she's related to Shippou, he'll eventually come, and he'll be happy to have real family again! :) Yayness!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Realization

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and stuff... not much for this chapter since it will be mostly fluff with Fluffy & Kagome, and then the funny stuffs with Nadeshiko and Rin  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello everyone! Guess who's back? Back again? Shi-chan's back! Tell a friend! (Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...) *takes off headphones* Gomen ^^ Eminem was on the radio LOL  
  
Sesshoumaru: You mean the imbecilic man who speaks in profane language at an ungodly speed?  
  
Shi-chan: ^.^;; There's ONE way to describe him... O_o;;  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't tell me that even YOU would stoop to listen to such idiocy?  
  
Shi-chan: *whistles innocently*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Moronic creature...  
  
Shi-chan: HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!! I'm writing this... I can make you go fall in love with Miroku or something if you're mean to me...  
  
Sesshoumaru :X *shuts up*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome finally turned to face her mate and the other mortal whom was unbeknownst to her at the moment and blushed slightly, realizing the intent and confused stare she was being giving for her queer entrance with Nadeshiko. Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood up, pulling the chair next to him out for the Princess of the Western Lands.  
  
When the girl took her seat in the chair and thanked her mate, she noticed the other human. Her eyes went wide, discovering none other than a small girl grinning at her.  
  
"Hello Kagome nee-chan! Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's wife? That means you're almost like Rin's mommy! But that's because Sesshoumaru-sama's almost like Rin's daddy... He took Rin in!! Rin tried to help him when he was hurt, and he was mean at first, but then he became nice! So now Rin lives here with him and Jaken. But Rin doesn't like Jaken... He's mean and smells nasty. Sesshoumaru-sama says it's because he's a toad and they're disgusting creatures hailing from the foulest bowels of the earth. Rin doesn't know what that means, but it sounds funny! You know what else sounds funny? When Sesshoumaru-sama yells at Jaken for being mean to Rin, and lets Rin hit him! He makes a weird noise like he's got something in his throat. It..."  
  
Kagome inferred the child was Rin, despite her talking in third person, and looked to Sesshoumaru with her eyes wide and mouth agape. The youkai stared back at her a moment, then shrugged and turned his attention back to the girl, who was STILL babbling on and on. Now, however, she was talking something about Jaken attempting to make dinner. The priestess didn't hear it all, but she started listening again when the child mentioned an explosion and them having no more flour.  
  
Rin finally stopped talking long enough to shove an abnormally large bite of potatoes in her mouth, and Sesshoumaru ceased the opportunity to speak. "Rin, from now on, Kagome is going to live with us. She's... a bit like a wife to me, so yes, she is like your mother now."  
  
The child's mouth moved into a wide, happy grin, revealing all the food within it. Sesshoumaru's mate held her napkin to her mouth, suddenly feeling a bit ill. "Ano... It's nice to meet you Rin-chan..." Kagome stuttered, trying not to regurgitate. The little girl knit her eyebrows in confusion, demanding, "What wrong with Kagome nee-chan?" Once again, her mouth was wide open to show the 'seafood' (Okay, so that was corny... Sue me!! Sheesh!), causing the miko's eyes to go wide. With that, she dashed from the room.  
  
The futuristic girl ran back to her room and lay on her bed until the nauseating thoughts of Rin eating subsided. Just as she was about to get back up and return to the room where she thought Sesshoumaru and Rin awaited her, she noticed the inu youkai sitting on a chair by the entrance. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama... I wasn't aware you followed me..."  
  
The prince got up from his seat and moved so he could sit next to the reincarnate. "I have sent Rin out with Jaken and several servants to the sauna, so they'll not be back for awhile. And... the others know better than to enter one of our rooms without knocking first." He informed her, tracing the wound on her neck gently with his talons.  
  
The priestess nodded, hoping she wasn't letting on that she was scared as to what his previous statement's inference could've been. When no one spoke for a full moment, and she was getting uncomfortable under her mate's silent gaze, Kagome started a new conversation. "So we each have our own rooms?" She asked, clutching the sheets beneath her in her hand. The Lord of the Western Lands nodded. "You're only in your teenage years, and we know not each other very well. I am aware that you are not ready to share a room with me."  
  
Kagome locked eyes with him and could barely see hurt in those shining sun-like orbs. Despite his words, she could tell that he was pained, to know she didn't want to share a room with him, without even asking. Her eyebrows falling with sadness, and her mouth moving into a frown, the girl subconsciously threw her arms around the elder youkai. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama! It's not that I wouldn't want to or anything, I'm just not... used to this yet..." She muttered, burrowing her face in his silver tail. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist in return, laying his head across her raven coloured hair. "I know," he replied gently, stroking her back.  
  
They stayed in that position for several moments, until the Lord of the Western Lands pulled the girl apart from him so that they were eye level. "I know that you are unsure as of yet, but please, know that I love you," he whispered softly, actual emotion and pure love showing on his face for the first time since he was a child with his little brother.  
  
Kagome smiled and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as Sesshoumaru's lips captured hers in a passionate lock. They kissed until the mortal came up for breath, but quickly returned to continue. She could feel the prince smile in the midst of the second kiss, and warmth engulfed her body.  
  
It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was somewhat similar to the feeling she got when she was around Inuyasha, but more secure. More... loving... She then pulled herself away from her mate and moved her head next to his. In a nearly inaudible voice she murmured, "I love you, too."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAA!! KAGOME NEE-CHAAAAAAAAN!!"  
  
The pair jumped away from one another upon hearing frantic footsteps enter the room, and then their voices being yelled in a shrill, childish voice. Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned around to see Rin standing in the doorway with Nadeshiko and another small kitsune youkai. The miko's eyes went wide and she dashed to the trio. "Shippou-chan," she squealed, glomping the kid youkai. Shippou returned her tackling hug and cried, "Kagome nee-chan! I was so worried when you left us, but then I saw my cousin in the forest and she smelled like you, and then I met Rin and we were talking and they told me how nice it is here and how happy you are,"-- he then paused for breath after his run-on sentence, but quickly continued-- "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KAGOME NEE-CHAN!!"  
  
After a bit of protest from the Lord Prince Youkai of the Western Lands, it was agreed that Shippou could reside in the castle with him, Kagome, Nadeshiko, Jaken, Rin, and all the other servants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies I hope that was happy and good... I'm in a bit of an angsty mood since two people I know just died in a car crash. :( For those who haven't heard, there was an accident in Texas and two 13 year-old boys were allegedly driving... They sped, hit a curb, rolled 3 times, and struck a tree. They're both dead and gone... They went to my school... I miss them. T_T  
  
SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS HAPPY AS IT WAS INTENDED TO BE  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	5. Marking His Territory

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: MAJOR fluffiness  
  
Disclaimer: Chances and surprises another state of consciousness tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around... Lalalala!! *singing t.A.T.u conveniently*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello! Well, I almost forgot about this fanfiction for a while because I was so busy with two others, and I felt bad when I remembered so I decided to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long! ^^;;  
  
Naraku: Don't you mean three? Or did you forget the one I'm in as well?  
  
Shi-chan: O.O!! OMG! OH YEAH! *thinks about it* Hmm... there are actually quite a lot I need to update... Rejected G Wing Commercials... Just A Suggestion... Death Is Always Cruel... O.O... Oops!  
  
Naraku: e.e Baka  
  
Shi-chan: *whistles innocently* ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thing got a bit louder around the castle after Shippou came to stay with Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jaken, Rin, Nadeshiko, and all the other miscellaneous servants. Luckily though, the two children and Nadeshiko busied themselves for the most part, so the adults were able to get some peace. It did, however, become quite scary when things could be heard falling, smashing, and such. The odd part of it was, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Jaken never found any broken items in the castle.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands seized the opportunity to be alone more often to get closer to Kagome, and make her *truly* fall for him. He had found the human girl was very persuasive, and got him to reveal his darkest of secrets. He had even, god forbid, told her about the relationship he and Inuyasha has once shared. How they had loved each other like true brothers, and admired one another to an unimaginable extent.  
  
When the Princess of the Western Lands learned this, she felt a ping of sorrow in her hear, and pity for her mate. "Gomen... gomen nasai..." She murmured, unsure of how else she should reply to such a recollection. The youkai made it clear how he wanted her to express her love and sadness for him. Pressing his lips against her neck, he began to embark on a journey of marking his territory (Insert your thoughts here, because I'm only 13!!!).  
  
*****  
  
The next morning when the human girl awoke, she found herself sleeping in the embrace of the prince youkai. She smiled gently and watched him breathe in and out gently. The sun from the window was cast perfectly across his face in a way that illuminated his fair skin, flawless features, and colourful markings. She shifted slightly, so that she might get up and change out of the undergarments she had slipped into, but Sesshoumaru's arms only fastened tighter. "Stay a bit longer," he whispered, not moving otherwise. Kagome smiled again and laid her head on his chest, wanting to stay that way forever.  
  
They eventually did get up, however, and went to go eat breakfast after they changed into morning robes. When they got to the dining area, they found Shippou and Rin already sitting at the table eating eggs, and babbling like there was no tomorrow. "Well I see you two are already energetic..." Kagome muttered, running a hand through her uncombed hair. The human girl and the kitsune youkai giggled and made several inaudible jokes about their two un-groomed elders.  
  
After the couple finished eating breakfast and successfully changed into their kimonos, they decided to go outside for a walk together. It was spring so there were flowers and chirping birds everywhere, making for a very romantic atmosphere. "I wonder if Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku know that Shippou is with us yet..." Kagome pondered out loud, her arms linked with her mate's and her head lying on his shoulder. "If not, I'd imagine they'll come soon in search of him."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged lightly, uninterested. "They can come if they wish. But if the kitsune wants to stay with you and Rin, then they'll not take him." The raven-haired girl laughed slightly, sensing that the lord really didn't care. "Are Rin and I the only people you give a care about in the entire world or what?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
The youkai's face remained expressionless, except a nearly unnoticeable softening in his eyes, as he replied, "I did care about my mother, but she is dead and gone, so she does not matter. I, at some point, cared about the half-breed as well, but that feeling died long ago. So I suppose now... You're the only one I love, and Rin is the only other person I care about."  
  
Kagome nodded and stopped walking, pulling gently on her mate's arm. "Can I... have a kiss, Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly, her face pink.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands gave a muffled chuckle and leaned down so that he was level with her face. His lips pressed softly against the priestess's, and went from touching ever so slightly to deep and passionate. "Anything you want," he whispered in reply once the two had broken away from one another. The mortal girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's back. "I know for sure that I'm in love with you now," she said, her nose brushing against his. Before he could respond, however, three startled gasps came from behind them.  
  
The two turned around to see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha standing only several yards away. "Kon'nichi wa Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Inuyasha-kun," was all Kagome managed to mutter as her face flushed a bright red. She knew they had just seen most of what happened, and well, it was kind of embarrassing.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, then shifted his gaze to the ground to avoid eye contact with his brother and the miko. "Ano, kon'nichi wa..." The monk and exterminator replied, their eyes wide and voices quiet.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You were all there not long ago when this happened, so why so suddenly surprised to see us together?" He asked, un-amused and rather offended by their display.  
  
Miroku pursed his lips, but held his tongue from saying what he wanted to, so Sango said it for him. "Like we actually thought YOU and KAGOME would become a couple!" The woman yelled, her fists curled into balls. The full inu youkai lifted his eyebrow and smirked, "Well then you were quite off."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went wide as he caught a scent in the air. "Sesshoumaru's marked his territory..." The shocked hanyou said between breathes. He hadn't expected that! And especially not... so *soon*. Sango and Miroku turned to face their friend, hoping they weren't guessing correctly as to what he meant by that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, that was strictly to satisfy some people out there who majorly (wow that's not a word!) wanted that to happen, and also to prove they're really in love now. Well, drop a line!! ^^  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	6. Sugar High

"Half-Hearted Scars"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and maybe some blood and angst, Fluffy on a sugar- high!  
  
Disclaimer: T_T Noperz, I dun own 'em... Nor do I own the song "Headstrong." It is the property of Earshot, and the makers of the movie "Queen of the Damned" (I'm completely obsessed with Anne Rice stuff recently! Ooh, I LOVE Lestat!)  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: =^o^= MEOW! I finally updated my stories! YAYNESS! (In other words, if you're into some of my other fanfictions, they might've been updated as well so check them out also! ^^)  
  
Inuyasha: Just HAD to make us all wait in angst and agony forever DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE THE REAL DEMON!  
  
Shi-chan: Huuuuuh? MEEEEEE? Never! The, uh, horns are there to hold up my halo! *whistles innocently*  
  
Inuyasha: e.e I'm going to pretend that didn't happen...  
  
Shi-chan: Ehehehe... Dawdling! Ehehehe! (See From the Darkest of Shadows Chapter Three if you wanna know what's up with that ^^;; Warning: Very creepy! LOL)  
  
***WARNING*** SESSHOUMARU ON MAJOR SUGAR-HIGH IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (Sorry I just really love the idea of him getting super hyper XD)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha swallowed angrily and grabbed some miscellaneous brown object out of Kagome's backpack, which she had left back in Kaede's village. "I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE MY OLDER BROTHER!" The hanyou screamed as loud as he possibly could, just before he launched the object at his elder brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught the object effortlessly and brought it up to his nose, a nice scent catching his interest. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw the word carved into the front of it. Just as her mate began to eat the UFO (Unidentified Food Object XD), the mortal girl screamed, "NO, SESSHOUMARU DON'T! IT'S... CHOCOLATE!"  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands stood still for a moment, unmoving, when his eyes suddenly enlarged. His face became an odd pinkish colour, and an abnormal smile plastered itself across his face. "KAGOME-CHAN! KAGOME- CHAN!" He yelled in a voice similar to Rin's, glomping the teenager.  
  
No one could believe what they were seeing. Was it truly possible that the esteemed, prestigious prince youkai was on a... sugar-high? The group watched, dumbfounded, as the youkai began singing a song from Kagome's time that he had heard her singing on several occasions before.  
  
"Strapped down and heavy... Tied up and bound. This weight I carry... This weight I've found...  
  
"So let... me... be the one to say: I've really had enough.  
  
"Downfallen on.... yes you meant the world to me... My sweet love, so headstrong! Strong! Watch me... fall!  
  
"One time too many... you let me down. Won't think what could be. Can't feel much now.  
  
"Downfallen on.... yes you meant the world to me... My sweet love, so headstrong! Strong! Watch me...  
  
"Change this world inside of you... Change this world inside of you... Does it really mean that much to you, to hide your fear? To test the way I feel... To test the way I feel... To test the way I feel... To test that way I... feel?  
  
"Doooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Watch me crawl, watch me break! Watch me crawl, watch me throw it all away!  
  
"Downfallen on.... yes you meant the world to me... My sweet love, so headstrong! Strong! Watch me...  
  
"I can't believe the things you say. So wrongful how I feel this way... I'm sleeping to relieve this strain. So calmly, sadly, softly... Just let it all just drift away... Let it all just drift away..." (Anyone else here a fanatic of Anne Rice? :) Ehehehe...)  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she suddenly turned bright pink. "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME SING IN THE SAUNA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She demanded, picking up a rock and chunking it at her mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned and linked arms with her, his voice suddenly oddly babyish. "'Cause Kagome-chan! I WUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVV you!" With that, he began dancing circles around the group, yelling, "ring around the rooster!" A sweat-drop formed on the side of Miroku's head as he informed the youkai, "It's ring around the rosary actually..." Inuyasha flicked the monk in the back of the head, "Is not! It's ring around the rosemary!" (Insert repetitive and disturbing argument here 'cause my hands hurt and I'm too lazy to do it LOL)  
  
Because no one would decide on what the song really said, the inu prince grinned and began singing all the different variations as he pranced around them. Suddenly, Kagome fell on the group have spasms from the shock of seeing Sesshoumaru in such a state. "Kagome-chan," Sango yelled in alarm. "Ooh, that is IT!" The exterminator screamed, pulling out her abnormally large boomerang.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" With that, she launched it at the Lord of the West, making it hit him in the head and knock him out cold. "Well, that should hold him off until he's returned to his normal state ne?" The perverted monk asked, grinning. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response and kicked his brother's unconscious form. "Feh, whatever. Looks like you're stuck until moron over here decides to wake up, huh," he mocked, walking off in aggravation.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked after the hanyou a moment and shook their heads. "He's just still angry about you becoming Sesshoumaru's mate versus his... He'll get over it eventually, so don't mind him," the youkai slayer informed her friend, smiling slightly. Miroku beamed and nodded, "Hai, Kagome-sama! We'll stay here with you until he wakes up and protect you," the monk announced, seating himself next to the teenager.  
  
SLAP! "Miroku, quit being such a pervert!" The futuristic girl screamed within only seconds. Sango giggled under her breath and pulled him away. "You're in trouble, mister..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I'm very sorry it took so long to update my stories... What with the end of the school year exams and crap, and then my Granddaddy died (I want him back...), and then some relationship problems, writer's block, and some major freaking procrastination (Ooh, I'm bad with that...)... Geez, it's too much for me to handle! I'm not even 14 yet!!! Well, the Nanny's on so g2g! Love y'all!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
